


Pitfalls

by penguins_and_such



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Minor Character Death, This was just a quick drabble, cave scene so, it's the uh, no beta we die like men, promare AU, really only bokuaka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_and_such/pseuds/penguins_and_such
Summary: Just a quick drabble of a bokuaka promare au, honestly debated tagging the ship. There's some good mixed up feelings though, and I'm pretty happy with it.Not beta-read.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	Pitfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Reading back over this, it really only makes sense if you've seen promare or know the general timeline of the plot. But just in case you haven't- Akaashi as the leader of the mad burnish (a rebellious sect of people who control fire, and are compelled to burn things, which they are ostracized for). Bokuto as the firefighter who 'defeated' him (earning a medal and a lot of attention), only to run into an escaped Akaashi. 
> 
> (You should watch Promare though, it's an experience) 
> 
> Not beta-read, and actually I'm kinda ISO new beta-readers, my current ones have been super busy, and I think they've acclimated to my uh, quirks, a bit. I just didn't want to wait to post this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bokuto wakes with a start, trying to touch his throbbing head and instead discovering his hands, and arms, have been bound. His eyes take a minute to acclimate to the low light, and in that time he remembers everything. He can’t help the gasp that falls from his mouth.

The leader of the mad burnish, the one he caught, he was here.

The exact words tumble out of his mouth, unbidden. “The leader of the mad burnish.”

His chest constricts with a million conflicting feelings as he watches him from the edge of a crowd of burnish. Bokuto can’t help but think that the people surrounding him look less like gang members and more like refugees. Many of them seem to be sporting injuries, and look malnourished, faces drawn and gaunt. Despite this, they look hopefully up at Akaashi. As if he were going to single-handedly solve all of the problems plaguing their unfortunate lot. 

When he finally turns his face in Bokuto’s direction there’s a look in his eyes like he’s determined to do just that. It’s like a punch to the gut, the intensity of the gaze he levels in his direction. The breath whooshes out of his lungs and it all fades away, it feels like it’s just him and this boy who would be king. Green holds gold in a clear challenge and Bokuto understands at that moment that his own win the other day- no, the boy’s loss, was calculated. The weight of the medal pinned to his chest turns icy, the pride in his chest withers, but only just so.

His burning soul refuses to be doused that easily. If his win before was false, then he just needed to net a real one. 

“My name is Akaashi Keiji. I told you before. Keep it down, we’re trying to eat.” 

Which might be a bit easier if he weren’t tied up. And surrounded by the enemy, although few of them looked in any condition to fight. Still, after the looks they were giving Akaashi, Bokuto doubted that any would hesitate to throw themselves into the line of fire. 

“Wow, I didn’t know the burnish ate.” It sounds harsh even to his own ears and before he has time to regret it on his own there’s a flame thrown his way. It sits on his shoulder and he can’t help but stare at it before it bursts, throwing heat across his face. Strangely though, it doesn’t really burn like he thought it would. 

“Of course we eat. What do you think we are, exactly?” The harsh line of his mouth and the rebuking tone of his voice is enough to convince Bokuto to at least try to regain some dignity.

He hasn’t completely lost his decency, after all, looking away as he apologizes. “Right, I’m sorry.” 

His arms strain against his restraints and Akaashi is  _ still _ looking at him. He could swear he feels the other’s flames brush up against his very soul, feeding into an inferno that feels like it’s going to burn him up-

Akaashi finally looks away at the call of his name. Bokuto follows the sound and sees a girl laying in the center of the crowd of burnish. There are bandages all over her body and her breathing is entirely too labored. Bokuto can’t properly assess from here, but his own brief paramedic training all points to nothing good for her. Akaashi is there in an instant, the throng of people making room for him all the while remaining quiet. He whispers something to her, reassurances, maybe.

“I could help, ya know, I have medical supplies, let me help.” He might not know a lot about them, but his heart still aches at the sight of a person in need. 

The glare thrown his way is icy, but still stokes his soul, somehow. “It’s your people’s fault she’s in this state to begin with.”    
  


“I have paramedic training.” He doesn’t know enough about what’s going on to dispute that claim, he only has the burning need to help those who need it. It’s all he can give, really, and he hopes it comes across. 

Akaashi levels him with a calculated stare before turning away. “No need.” He then kneels down and locks lips with the girl, but doesn’t start compressions. Bokuto soon sees why. 

Light radiates down from the point of contact to the girl’s core. It pulses in time with Akaashi’s own breath and Bokuto can only stare in awe. After a few seconds he pulls away, the girl’s eyes flutter open, but then the light fades. From his vantage point he watches her smile in gratitude nonetheless. Akaashi folds her arms up right before she seems to burn up right in front of them. 

He stands up and Bokuto can see his hands shaking, clenched at his sides. His voice remains firm, however. “From flames to ashes, from ashes to earth. Rest in peace.”

“She burned up?” Bokuto can’t help the dumbfounded question.

Akaashi summons a flame to his palm, staring at it with an unreadable expression. “It’s our fate, while we live the fire regenerates us. No matter how much we burn, we recover. But once we meet our end, we turn to ashes.” 

“For real?” He can feel how wide his eyes are, but can’t modulate his expression, especially once Akaashi turns to face him fully once more. 

He can feel it again, the other’s flames, right there at the edge of his own. “Of course, while we live we feed the flames, so of course we burn out at the end. All humans die, after all. It’s almost a blessing, to know how it will end.”

“So then, you live for the flames?” He can’t keep the incredulity from his tone. It sounds absurd. But then again, he thinks of the burning in his own spirit. No, that’s just metaphorical, this is-

“We hear them.” His gaze on Bokuto’s remains unwavering. “We hear their cries. Burn hotter, faster! Blaze stronger!” The flame from his palm disappears and the campfire behind the crowd balloons, flames licking the walls of the cave, but not one person flinches away from it. “The flames are alive, our destiny is to grant their wishes. But we don’t kill. Our point of pride is creating escape routes from the towns we burn.” 

His lieutenants appear beside him, the transport is ready. As he gives the order to leave, Bokuto stews in his own thoughts, can’t help the taunt that flies from his lips. 

“Is running away the only thing you know how to do?” He wonders if Akaashi can see his flames too. 

He turns halfway towards him, tilting his head, causing his dark curls to bounce. “The Foundation is after us, what more can we do?” The question is rhetorical. 

Bokuto answers it anyway. “You could stop starting fires. Live like normal people. You wouldn’t have to run then.” 

Akaashi scoffs, disdain heavy in his voice. “You really believe that?”

He doesn’t even hesitate, the certainty in his heart unshakeable. “Yeah.”

“Then you’re dumber than I thought. Do you know why she died? The Foundation is performing experiments on us.” 

Wait, that doesn’t sound right. “Huh?” There were a thousand more eloquent ways to say that, but his own raw disbelief outweighs all of them. 

Surprise flits across Akaashi’s face, and then pity. “You really are an idiot. It wasn’t just her. Fukurodani has killed almost all of the burnish.” His expression morphs into pure rage, spitting out the rest of his words. “He cuts us up. Dissects us for his research. But we’re humans too.” 

Bokuto’s heartbeat thrums in his ears. “You’re lying! He would never.” The certainty of it settles into his gut. 

The final look Akaashi levels at him is one of contempt. “If you wish to live in denial, that’s your business.” He walks away with heavy steps, leaving Bokuto to yell after him, only quieting at the rumble of engines signaling his departure. 

  
  



End file.
